Swapped
by Arsenalz
Summary: When Beast Boy and Raven swap powers against their will, will Beast Boy learn how to control Raven's emotion driven powers or will he end up hurting someone?


_Second story I'm writing. I know I still have one in progress but I think I can handle both._

 _Enjoy._

 __TT__

They were in the midst of battle, dodging attacks from all around. Cyborg was down, and drained. Starfire still barely fighting and unable to fly. Raven is grasping on to her final straws, forcing herself to fight for the better of Jump City. It was a horrific site, ground zero. The Titan's East had yet to show up for backup. Buildings were torn down, rubble everywhere. The heart of Jump City was destroyed; the huge electronic billboards were hanging on by mere flimsy wires. Beast Boy was fighting full force and tiring, the Beast could only do so much to such dangerous enemies. The robots were about to fire a final blast at the Changeling, and Raven was too exhausted to do anything. Then a loud beeping sound came, waking up Garfield Logan, A.K.A. Beast Boy from his terrifying nightmare.

The room was a mess, just like it always was. Garfield wasn't a messy person; he was simply too lazy to clean up after himself. He laid there, unable to move, and unable to speak. His body wouldn't respond to his demands, he couldn't even blink, all he could do is _blink_. He closed his eyes again, hoping to return to the darkness that he had woke up from. He didn't manage to sleep long as his alarm clock continued to blare at full volume. Notorious for oversleeping, Victor, his teammate decided to build him a much tougher and louder alarm clocks so his oversleeping would cease to exist. It worked as planned, it stopped Beast Boy from just hitting the snooze button to stop the klaxon that it emitted every day at 7:45. In order for it to stop it required of Beast Boy to stand up on the wireless mat the alarm connected to. When Garfield opened his eyes again, he lifted his right hand to make sure he wasn't stuck like that again.

No longer stuck in the paralysis that he was in, he got up, only clad in his boxers. He stepped around the empty pizza boxes and random comic books scattered across his room to his dresser, where he pulled out his defaulted black and violet Doom Patrol, and walked out the room headed to the operations room.

He walked in to see another familiar sight to see. Starfire and Robin sucking each other's face on the croissant shaped couch. Cyborg, his best friend cooking something he despised so dearly, but he was old enough to respect Victor's choices in a meal, so the arguing ceased. Lastly, he saw the tied winner for the most mysterious person Raven. Her tea floating in the air covered in her dark aura, and her face in a book. She ignored the giggling of Starfire, Robin's talking, and the sizzling and smell of the cooking bacon on the stove top.

After taking in all of the ops room, the paused Beast Boy made his way to the kitchen and took a seat as Victor wore a chef's hat and an apron that wrote "Kiss the cook". He silently giggled at the apron and decided to make conversation.

"Hey dude," Garfield said to announce his presence to his friend.

"What's up grass-stain?" Replied Victor. Garfield was tempted to ask him about the paralysis he experienced before he woke up, but decided to keep it to himself. _'I'll Google it later.'_ He thought.

"Nothing much," he replied. Garfield's stomach silently rumbled. _'I should eat something.'_ Removing himself from the seat he was in, he entered the kitchen and pulled out some tofu, and as he did the klaxon from the tower notified its residents there was a crime in progress.

"Titans, trouble!" Their leader yelled. Leaping away from Starfire and to the closest console, he pulled up a map and got a brief on location and the enemies awaiting.

"Civilians social media is reporting that there's a grey skinned male in center Jump City that was reported broken out of prison. Titans Go!" He shouted. Closing the console, he ran out the door.

_TT_

Arriving on scene, the area was clear, with the suspect in center. Spiky black hair standing up on his head, pale skin and a black and white striped one suit on, he didn't look very formidable at all.

"Put your hands on your head and get down on the ground," Robin commanded.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, but that is not going to happen," he said back barely audible. And with that, he threw his hands in front of him, fingers spread out. Aimed at Robin, small balls of pink energy aimed flew at him at high speeds. It caused Robin to do back flips away from his previous position. The energy balls exploded on contact, and it left about a 12-inch hole in the ground. Starfire took flight and began throwing a barrage of star bolts at his position, at the same time, Beast Boy ran at him in full speed as a rhino, hoping to push him back. This didn't happen as the moment the star bolts reached his position he disappeared into a poof of white smoke, 5 feet behind his original position. As he teleported he didn't expect a piece of thick piece of rebar to be swung at him at full speed. He completely stopped the motion of the rebar aimed at his stomach, it froze in the air. He looked over at Cyborg to see him firing a sonic cannon beam at him, dodging this he unsuspended the piece of rebar and flew it at Cyborg at full speed. It wrapped around his torso and his arms. The force sent him back falling to the ground. Robin sent flash disks heading at him full speed, and he simply stopped them floating in the air, just like the rebar. They continued to spin, but they did not explode and blind him like Robin hoped for.

"Anything you throw at me is my new weapon! I simply won't go back to prison!" He screeched. He pushed the spinning disks back at Robin. Robin, not fully aware of his opponents' abilities was blinded by his own disks. He grabbed his eyes in pain as he tried to recover his vision. The zebra striped criminal continued to put up a fight as he dodged various vacant vehicles and lampposts from Raven. Running out of energy from teleporting away, he decided he would go on the offense. Taking control of Starfire's powerful projectiles, he aimed them back at her. The star-bolts going twice as faster as the alien princess threw them, she attempted to dodge them, partially successful as she was sent to the ground after two hit her. An angry Changeling flew up above the criminal incognito as a fly and transformed into an elephant. Falling at high speeds the green elephant never hit the ground as he started floating in the air. He sent the elephant flying towards the only other Titan standing. Beast Boy realized that he was no longer falling, but actually flying towards Raven at very high speeds. He couldn't morph back until he hit an unsuspecting Raven. They were both knocked out, and the fight was over within minutes. Robin barely able to see charged at the criminal with is bo-staff. Robin ran at him and tried to hit him, unable to he screamed in frustration as he continued to attack. The criminal finally had enough of stepping back from his attacks grabbed the edge of the bo-staff and ripped it from a disoriented Robin. He used one hand to freeze Robins body, and used both hands to swing at Robin's body.

"Cling!" was the sound of the staff hitting Robin's armor plated chest. It sent the leader flying into a wall unconscious.

"I apologize it had to end this way, but I can't go back. I have to think of my children," he said as he walked toward Beast Boy and Raven. Beast Boy was unconscious in a bunch of rubble on top of Raven. Both of them branded multiple cuts and scars. The criminal mumbled an enchantment under his breath, and once he was finished he pointed his finger at the couple and pink surrounded them both, then it dissipated.

"That sorceress is a threat, she could find out who I am and my abilities. This should slow her down." He said, running away. Cyborg made sure that before he fell out, he got the recording of the criminal running away.

_TT_

 _I agree, I'm not the best at writing fight scenes. I would appreciate it a whole lot if you left a review telling me how well written the fighting scene was._


End file.
